Ghoul
Ghouls are feral creatures that have been resurrected through unnatural means. While either failed experiments and attempts at cloning, mishaps by Mages, evil nature or the wrath of divinities the Ghoul is hardly a formidable opponent alone and at range. Up close and personal however a Ghoul becomes a significant threat to the unprepared fighter and can even sneak up on unwary persons. Ghouls typically move in packs when possible ranging anywhere from a simple few to dozens at a time. Ghoul Stats: Vitality: 5 Strength: 25 Speed: 15 Endurance: 50 Dexterity: 35 Intelligence: 5 Wisdom: 5 Melee: 45 Unarmored: 50 Sneak: 45 Initiative: 45 Fortitude: 35 Evasion: 65 Perception: 65 Health: 15 Stamina: 150 Mana: 15 Equipment: Abilities and Powers: Turn Creature: The Ghoul bites an enemy before dying which inflicts 1d5 damage. Fortitude of the creature is rolled against the Ghoul's Fortitude. If the creature fails the check it dies within 1d10 turns unless given a Basic Medkit which reverses the transformation into a Ghoul. After the ten turns the target dies and is given one last Fortitude check. If the target fails again then they are revived in 1d4 turns as a Ghoul with the above stats. The transformation cannot be reversed. Feral Lunge: The creature takes a charge of double their speed and leaps into an attack during the charge at any time. The creature must have at least ten meters to leap and therefore cannot leap while in melee combat. The lunge takes the stats of a normal melee attack but doubles the inflicted damage and causes moderate bleeding if the attack connects. Adaptive: The creature sees a weapon that is favorable more than its own and either disarms another creature that is not in its faction or of its own kind to take it, or picks it up off the ground. Resistances: Penetration: 1 - 2 Energy: 1 - 3 Concussion: 1 - 2 Radiation: 1 - 2 Biological: Immune Damage Resistances and Weaknesses: Cold: Immune Pierce: 25% Crush: 35% Flame: 175% First Met: All Tiers Drops: Ghoul Dust (1d3 units) 100% Lore: 35: Like other types of Undead, Ghouls are incredibly weak to fire. The body of a Ghoul has dried out over time and often enough by the time they are encountered again the creature has dried out to a mummy-like state. This flammability leaves a slight advantage since a Ghoul that has caught fire and survived can also deal flame damages to the opponent. 55: Ghouls have skin that is incredibly thin and fragile like their bones. While a pack of Ghouls may seem dangerous up close while attacking they are ultimately very brittle and can break with even the lightest of landed hits. 75: Ghouls often follow a collective leader of some kind. It can be another Ghoul, Mages that have summoned the Ghoul or even other Undead so long as the Ghoul finds them appealing and profitable to follow as well as strong enough to obliterate the Ghoul with a limited effort. Ghouls will not, however, follow someone they have already engaged in combat before or someone they are stalking no matter the conditions.